marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Jessica Jones
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = AKA Ladies Night | Season1_2 = AKA Crush Syndrome | Season1_3 = AKA It's Called Whiskey | Season1_4 = AKA 99 Friends | Season1_5 = AKA The Sandwich Saved Me | Season1_6 = AKA You're a Winner | Season1_7 = AKA Top Shelf Perverts | Season1_8 = AKA WWJD? | Season1_9 = AKA Sin Bin | Season1_10 = AKA 1,000 Cuts | Season1_11 = AKA I've Got the Blues | Season1_12 = AKA Take a Bloody Number | Season1_13 = AKA Smile | Season2_1 = AKA Start at the Beginning | Season2_2 = AKA Freak Accident | Season2_3 = AKA Sole Survivor | Season2_4 = AKA God Help The Hobo | Season2_5 = AKA The Octopus | Season2_6 = AKA Facetime | Season2_7 = AKA I Want Your Cray Cray | Season2_8 = AKA Ain't We Got Fun | Season2_9 = AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed | Season2_10 = AKA Pork Chop | Season2_11 = AKA Three Lives and Counting | Season2_12 = AKA Pray For My Patsy | Season2_13 = AKA Playland | Season3_1 = AKA The Perfect Burger | Season3_2 = AKA You're Welcome | Season3_3 = AKA I Have No Spleen | Season3_4 = AKA Customer Service is Standing By | Season3_5 = AKA I Wish | Season3_6 = AKA Sorry Face | Season3_7 = AKA The Double Half-Wappinger | Season3_8 = AKA Camera Friendly | Season3_9 = AKA I Did Something Today | Season3_10 = AKA Hero Pants | Season3_11 = AKA Hellcat | Season3_12 = AKA A Lotta Worms | Season3_13 = AKA Everything | HistoryText = Marvel's Jessica Jones (originally announced as "Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones") is a Netflix series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Following Marvel's Daredevil, it is the second of six series based on Marvel comics coming to Netflix - followed by Marvel's Luke Cage, Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel's The Defenders, and Marvel's The Punisher. In November 2013, Melissa Rosenberg was hired as showrunner for the series, after originally trying to develop a series based on the character at ABC. Krysten Ritter was cast as Jessica Jones in December 2014. The series introduced Mike Colter as Luke Cage prior to him moving on to his own series. Both Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, along with Daredevil and Iron Fist, appeared in the crossover mini-series Marvel's The Defenders. Filming took place in New York from February to August 2015 under the working title Violet. The series was released on Netflix on November 20, 2015, to critical acclaim. On January 17, 2016, Netflix officially renewed the series for a second season, with Rosenberg returning as showrunner. Rosenberg stated that all 13 episodes of season 2 would be directed by women. Filming for the second season began in April 2017, and wrapped in September 2017. The music and design of the series' title sequence were nominated for Primetime Emmy Awards in 2016. The second season was released on March 8, 2018, coinciding with International Women's Day. On April 12, 2018, it was announced that this series had been renewed by Netflix for a third season. }} Filming for the third season is expected to begin on June 20, 2018. }} The third season will include an episode directed by Ritter, making it her directorial debut. }} On February 19, 2018, ahead of the premiere of this series third season, it was announced that this series, along with Marvel's The Punisher, had been canceled after three seasons. }} On May 28, 2019, a teaser for the final season confirmed its release date for June 14, 2019.File:Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 3 Date Announcement Netflix Gallery Images Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 001.jpeg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 002.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 003.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 004.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 005.jpg|Teaser poster Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 006.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 007.jpg Marvel's_Jessica_Jones_Title.jpg Jessica Jones New Logo.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 1.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 2.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 3.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 4.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 5.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 6.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 7.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 8.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 9.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 10.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 11.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 12.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 13.jpg Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 008.jpg|Teaser Poster Marvel's Jessica Jones poster 009.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Jessica Jones - Official Trailer - Only on Netflix HD Marvel’s Jessica Jones Season 3 Trailer Netflix Teasers Premiere Announcement - Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Jessica Jones - Evening Stroll - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - All in a Day's Work - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Poster - Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones Poster - Kilgrave HD Netflix Marvel's Jessica Jones Sneak Peek (HD) David Tennant Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 3 Date Announcement Netflix }} pt-br:Marvel's Jessica Jones Category:Netflix Category:Web Series